Digimon ZX
by Kyogami
Summary: After the battle with malomyotismon Tai feel depressed because of agumon sacrifice himself and what make worse when everyone begin ignored him.then he decided to left odaiba for good,but a new destiny waiting for him and a new hero will born! Let's Digimerge! [Digilink Established! D.I.G.I SYSTEM Online!] Crossover between 01/02/Savers feat Megaman ZX
1. chapter 1 : prologue

**DIGIMON:ZX**

Ok disclaimer first!

Digimon owned by akiyoshi hongo

Megaman or Rockman owned by capcom

I don't own nothing except my story!

"this is" talking

'this is' thinking

[this is] D-metal sound

A prologue

A long time ago in digital world a war known as Maverick war begin,it was a war started by evil digimon named Weilmon,he and his minions spread fear and despair into digital world for almost thousand year it make digital world fall into an endless resistance a group who led by 6 digimon X-Mon,Zeromon,Harpuiamon,Leviamon,Fenrimon,and Phantomon begin their struggle against Weilmon to free the digital world from Weilmon Evil hand.

In their final battle the resistance vs Weilmon the six digimon sacrifice themselves to delete Weilmon for good…. Thus their story was forgotten by digital world but their braveness still remembered as long they believe…

~ Taichi POV ~

My name is Yagami Taichi Or tai the former leader of digidestined and bearer of Crest of Courage and this is my story….

in our final battle against malo myotismon agumon and black wargreymon sacrifice themselves to made a way before Daisuke team give the final blow to delete malomyotismon and save digital. We achieve our victory but…. It left a hole in my heart my partner,my best buddies was gone without a possible a chance can't be reborn again because malomyotismon,but what me more depressed my friend ignored me even my sister don't need me anymore and my parent only focused on my sister because of her talent. They even don't know I was rewarded for my achievement for my Soccer skill.

I saw kari look happy even I'm not on her side she enjoyed herself with other digidestined, and sora…when she begin dating with matt it make me more angry. Maybe I should go since no one seems to notice I was existed anymore.

I ran into my room to took my belonging before I go,when I saw the photo album when the digidestined took the photo as a rememberance,tears flowed from my eyes before I realised I was crying….

I quicky wiped my tears away , ' I guess it doesn't matter now anyway '. Before I go I left my digivice and my cellphone and placing them on my desk but I'm not leave my crest for unknown reason…. " I wonder why I don't want to leave my crest here. " I said. I open my drawer and took my new googles and hung them around my neck.

I then grabbed my shoes and slipped them on my feet. It was around noon so kari and my parent still busy and only me in the house. I lied to my mom in the morning that I was sick so my parent believe that and leave to work.

I walked over the kitchen table and placed a note before I left. Walked into front door and turned to saw the apartment for one last time before I go. ' I guess this is goodbye… ' I thought. I then lock the fronf door and put the key into the mail box beside the door. And then walk away

~ hikari pov ~

I wonder if oniichan still depressed because of agumon?, so to make him happy I invited Izzy Sora and Joe so we could make him happy. We made a small talked as we approached the apartment I began knock the door

" oniichan I'm home. " I said but there was no reply.

" ok that's odd. " Izzy said

" well maybe he went out,to get some air. " Joe said

" I'm not getting any answer from his cellphone. " sora as she pressed a button on her phone to call tai but still not answer.

" maybe he forgot to switched the phone on." I said as I took the key on the mailbox and opened the lock and we entered the apartment as we entered I told them to wait because I want to prepared a tea for us and sora helped me, so me and sora went into kitchen as the other sat on the sofa. As sora prepared the tea I saw a note on the table with envelope was scribbled for mom,dad,and me with oniichan hand writing. An unpleasant feeling began come to me because of this note i didn't like this.

"sora." I call the older girl to came to me. And sora left her work and walked to me " what's wrong kari?." She said as I showed the note to her and we began to read the note and my eyes widened as I saw what was written on the note

If you're reading this, congratulations you have notice me.

Sometimes I wonder why I do this

But I have no regret writing this

Someone said to me a family is group who support each other and care for each other no matter what happen and that's no limit to blood relations that is also extend to to close friend who will never desert you.

After a month of Agumon dead I feel the definition of the family began faded from my heart. And it was proved by how many times I'm not noticed by all of you.

I don't know if I will comeback or you'll see me again so I wish you all the best of luck in whatever path you choose to follow.

I'm really sorry…

Signed

Yagami Taichi

My tears begin flowing from the note that I was read I can't believe this why Oniichan would do this to us,his family I cannot hold it anymore I begin cried…..

" Oniichan!...why?..."

~ sora pov ~

I begin call the others and I told the situation of Tai Izzy then entered Tai room to find any sign of taichi and suddenly he emerged from taichi room. " this is bad!, Tai left his digivice and his phone on the desk."

" this is just great….." said joe with sad face

" because of us Tai gone! What a bad friend we are….." Izzy said

" yeah we should cheer him up because of Agumon died,but instead we ignored him." I said with tears flowed from my eyes.

Oh tai we're sorry please come back kari need you,we need you, and I need you…..

~ taichi pov ~

It's been a month since I left the house I don't where I will go, I just walked without a destination and I don't have money anymore. I don't have much anymore stamina to walk and I just passed away but before passed away I saw a man who came to help me but I can't see him because my vision began to fade slowly…

" hey hang in there kid!." Said the man

~ ? pov~

I saw kid who passed away and a quickly bring him into my house and put him in the bed. And left him for a while because of my job as a transporter…

A hour passed and the boy begin wake up from the bed

" where am I ?." said the boy to me

"your in my house kid…." I told him

" I'm sorry if I bothered you sir….." he apologize to me

" no it's okay so what's your name?,my name is Giro you could tell me what happened to you…" I told my name to him.

After Tai introduce himself to me he began explained his situation to me I feel sorry for him

" I can give you a job if you want Tai." I told him

" a job?." He asked to me " a job as a trasnporter it's simple we just delivered a package from a client and we received the payment from them,if you want you can life with me as a transporter." Tai thinking for a while I give him a time to decide " yes I want it,thanks for the offer Giro I mean boss." He said with happy face.

To be continued

Done! I'm glad to made this and don't forget to hit the review button

And if you want to ask just ask!

I will answer your question! Regarding my fanfic if you want to give an idea I will gladly accept yours awesome idea!

And I'm sorry if my english is bad I'm not good but I will try the best!

'Japanese Word'

Oniichan : mean big brother


	2. Chapter 2 : a new beginning

**DIGIMON:ZX**

Ok disclaimer first!

Digimon owned by akiyoshi hongo

Megaman or Rockman owned by capcom

I don't own nothing except my story!

"this is" talking

'this is' thinking

[this is] D-metal sound

''this is '' digivolve

Chapter 1: A new power! Here's comes DigiMerge!

~ Tai POV ~

It's been a year since I left odaiba and work as transporter with giro .for a year I learned many things from giro. And he give a bike for a work well, it's a badass bike if you ask me and thanks to Giro I can overcome my depressed feeling from my lost because of Agumon.

Today we received a job from D.A.T.S I know that over a year a new team of digidestined or Tamer in D.A.T.S case and they keep the relation between Digital World and our world to maintain the Harmony between each other.

Giro and me now stood on the location that D.A.T.S told us to wait if you ask me the location we stood are in the forest below fujiyama mountain,well it's kind of weird why the location would be here when I ask Giro his only answer was " we work as transporter it's kind of common thing we faced situation like this." He said

Well no point if I ask him it's the best for us if we're waiting. When waiting I saw the package in Giro bike it was a black box,which proclaimed in large red letters

" TOP SECRET! DO NOT OPEN!." I think Giro forgot to tell me detail of the job to me well sometimes when we got a job he forgot to told me detail and now it happen….again.

~ No one pov ~

A twin headed dog digimon walk into his master who sat in front of him

" master Looks like D.A.T.S will transport the D-Metal into their base what's your order? Master." The digimon asked his master

The digimon known as a cerberumon waiting his master order.

" of course we will attack them….we will ambush them you will lead my army of reploid digimon to attack them and don't dissapoint me cerberumon or you will know the pain ." said his master

" Crystal clear my master "

~ Tai POV ~

" It's been 2 hour where D.A.T.S?." I feel bored

" be patience Tai." Giro told me

" okay boss…" I can only said that we've waiting for this long and there's still no sign from D.A.T.S man this is sucks!

" Tai what do you feel about your friend and your family now?." Giro asked. My friend and family huh?,to be honest I don't what to say to Giro it's been a year what they thinking about me know I really don't know will they miss me? Or hate me? I know deep inside my heart I miss them.

When I want to answer suddenly a sound of gun can be heard

" Down!." I ducked behind my bike at Giro command. I saw clearly a tree of galleon robots,all with them with their arm cannon pointed at us

" they must be after the package!." Giro is not good we surounded and why we stood on the edge of cliff?!, talk about genius rendezvous point. I saw the robots begin shooting their cannon and I realized in horor they aimed at my fuel line on my bike but I walk backward to minimize the blast but as the bike exploded, the force of the exploded bike blew me backward, Right off the cliff and I fell down.

" TAI!." I heard a giro sound call me but I hit something hard and i blacked out.

~ Tai POV ~

Beep beep

" five minutes again….." I said

Beep beep

"Ugh…..wha-what the?!."

I woke up when I heard my phone rang before I took my phone I looked up towards the cliff I'd fallen off. Near the base of the cliff,I spotted a long,thin sapling of a tree with leafy bough on top. It had snapped in half due to the force of I hitting it, but it had probably saved my life thanks God.

Beep beep

I took my phone on my pocket and answer the call. " Hello?."

" Tai!, are you okay?."

" Giro?, yeah I'm fine.a bit bruised,but I'm alive."

I heard him sigh in relief. " that's good anyway about the package! Tai, I think it fell off the cliff when your bike blew. It should be somewhere in there. Do you see it?."

" wait I'll look for it." After a brief search, I saw the black box but it was empty, I look around the box and I saw an unusal thing there was an odd shaped blue and white piece of metal just…..floating in the midair, not far from the box. " what the hell is that?. Is that we're supposed to be delivering?."

" Tai, listen to me. The rendezvous point isn't to far from here, and you're probably the closer to D.A.T.S grab the package and gave it to them do you understand?." Giro said with serious tone " I'll join you as soon as I can, don't let them get the package."

And with that giro cut the connection,leaving me alone. Man he give order when on the job and then leave me to take care the job….. well no time to thinking so I started walk to the object. When I want to grab the object I was stopped by a loud voice. " who are you!?."

In front of me I saw three people two boys and one girl dressed with same uniform but different color,the first boy wearing a orange colored,the other boy in a blue uniform,and the girl wearing a pink three of them have a strange device on them.

" who are you and what are you doing here?." Said the boy in orange uniform

" hold on!, I'm only delivering this thing to D.A.T.S are you from them?." I said defending myself before get into more problem.

" masaru!, stop it he was a transporters who D.A.T.S hired to delivered the package." Said the other boy

"is that so?,are you Taichi the transporter from Giro express?." The boy who identfied as a masaru asked me again

" yes my name is taichi I was told to bring the package to you ." I answered

" we're sorry,this idiot always jumped without any idea anyway my name is Yoshino and this is Tohma." The girl said introduced himself

" we heard an explosion,and came to investigate. Was that you, by any chance?." Tohma asked me

" yes,the robot came and blew up my bike,and I fell off."

"that wasn't a robot it was a reploid type digimon." Said yoshino

" A digimon Here?,it can't be…what is that noise….?"

Everybody become quiet as a rumbling sound became apparent,and it was getting four of us saw a giant creature a snake to be precise…..and yes it was BIG!?.

" what the hell?, is that a digimon?." I said shocked because it was a while I never saw a digimon and now I met them,again.

" a snake reploid digimon?! It must have come with other digimon !" yoshino said

"okay! Time to fight! Are you ready guys!." Masaru said the two nodded and took their device and shouted together

" Lalamon!, Realise!."

"Gaomon!, Realise!."

"Agumon!, Realise!."

A light shoot out from their device and reveal a three digimon,the first digimon was a plant type digimon with appearance like a flower bud. The second digimon was a dog like digimon with blue colored,and the last…it was an Agumon but I know he was different from my agumon because this agumon had red leather belts in his hand. 'I see so it was a digivice'

"yoshino you protect Taichi, while I and masaru will take out this thing!."

" you got it!." Yoshino said

" tohma you know what this digimon name?." masaru asked

" Serpentimon it was his name…" he answered

"hold it human!." Another voice came it was a twin headed dog digimon jumped from the tree and approached us.

" give us the D-Metal and we will let you live!." Order the dog

" not in your dream stupid dog!." Marcus ran into the dog digimon and give him a hell of punch, I can't believe that a human can hurt digimon with only punch?! And I saw in his hand a glowing orange light came out.

"tohma yoshino let's go!." Masaru said and they nodded as their respective color emerged from both hand Tohma was Blue and Yoshino was pink color

" DIGISOUL!,Charge!" they shouted together

'' Agumon Digivolve to GeoGreymon!.''

'' Gaomon Digivolve to Gaogamon!.''

'' Lalalmon Digivolve to Sunflowmon!.''

Wow they digivolve! and Agu,I mean GeoGreymon it was different than my Greymon he was more muscular and more violent….i think

" taichi you stand back!." Tohma said ordered me,man I want to fight too!, but it was impossible for me because I can only saw them

"so you wish to fight huh?,very well Serpentimon crush them!." The dog known as cerberumon ordered Serpentimon to attack us

The snake gave us a scary glare, and spun around at incredible speeds. It's tail,hammered Gaogamon,GeoGreymon,Masaru,and Tohma with dreadful force, knocking them to the gorund.

I ran into them to helped them. " are you allright?."

" Taichi What Are you doing?,get the D-Metal…and go! Hurry! We will hold them off!." Tohma said

" but!"

"this is our job as a member of D.A.T.S to protect everyone from evil digimon!,now get out from here!." Masaru ordered me(again)

Serpentimon began attacked us again I just can only stood without doing anything, ' Damn!,I don't know what to do!,if agumon was here I can help them,but….'

[of course you can help them]

" What was that?,who said that." I turn around and saw the blue metal floating in front of me,it can speak?.

[as I said I can help you,I will lend you my power the bearer of courage…]

"how do you know?." I asked the blue metal

[I'll explain later for now let's help them]

The blue metal floating to my left hand and I catch the blue metal,suddenly an information about this thing came trough my head and I know how to use it

[now shout it bearer of courage!]

"let's do this!."

I raised up the D-Metal into the front of me and I can feel the burst of wind and I said the word without a hestitation

"DIGIMERGE!." I Shouted

[Digilink established! D.I.G.I SYSTEM Online!]

A blue light surrounded me and when the light was faded I was wearing completely a blue clad armor with a deadly canon on my left hand , boots,gauntlets,even a helmet with a blood-red gem set in it

" what is this?!,so this is why the D-Metal was so important?."

[don't be afraid bearer of courage. I am known as a D-Metal. I'm called model X]

"so you're talking to me inside my head?."

[yes, I am,but please now we focus to take down Serpentimon with our combined strength we can fight them off!]

I didn't said nothing I ran into front of serpentimon and focused my canon into his head and shoot him .the snake growled and falldown

"it can't be he merged with model X?!,he must be a chosen one!" cerberumon said

"wow that's cool Taichi!." Masaru

"he merged with the D-Metal and save us…."

" masaru Tohma let's help him!." Yoshino said

The two nodded

"GeoGreymon get up!."

"you too Gaogamon."

"you got it Aniki!."

"yes master." Said the digimon

"Okay Dog Breath it's Time for second round!." I said with excited voice

To be continued

Done! don't forget to hit the review button

And if you want to ask just ask!

I will answer your question! Regarding my fanfic if you want to give an idea I will gladly accept yours awesome idea! And sorry for the bad grammar English is not my main language


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Round

**DIGIMON:ZX**

Ok disclaimer first!

Digimon owned by akiyoshi hongo

Megaman or Rockman owned by capcom

I don't own nothing except my story!

"this is" talking

'this is' thinking

[this is] D-metal sound

''this is '' digivolve

Chapter 3 : Second Round and meeting with D.A.T.S!

~ Taichi pov ~

" okay, how I can use the X-Buster again?."

[Hold out your arm and envision the X-Buster appearing on it. The armor should react, and form the buster]

" alright, here goes nothing." I held out my arm, and imagined the X-Buster appeared in a flash. As soon I was focused ,there was a flash,and there it was " wow,that's cool."

[it usually does. Now lets see if you can use it]

"of course I can use it X." I told him

"Masaru! Tohma! You two handle Serpentimon! While I take down the dog!."

" are you sure you can do that?." Tohma asked me

"hell yeah!,of course I can!."

"but you must follow my order do you got it?."

"yes sir!."

"fine we leave it to you,but as soon this was over I want you to come with us."

"how about Giro?,I'm not leaving before I find him!"

" don't worry about him, I'm sure he will find a way to escape from those reploid digimon." yoshino told me

" are you done talking human?, now it's time to feel the pain!, Hell Fire!." Cerberumon use his breath attack to us,a black flame came out from his mouth

" GeoGreymon! Repel the flame!." Masaru ordered GeoGreymon

" you got it boss!, Mega Flame!." GeoGreymon countered cerberumon his breath attack using his own breath

" now taichi!, attack cerberumon!." Tohma give signal to attack

I dashed my way to cerberummon and aimed my X-Buster into cerberumon and began shooting him

" take that!."

"arrrgh you!." Cerberumon growled in pain

[ now taichi it's time to finished this!, charge the X-Buster into max and release it to cerberumon]

" how I do that?."

[just focused the energy into X-Buster and the armor will react itself]

The X-Buster began charge the energy into max and it will take some time to release. So I taunted cerberumon to make time goes by fast

" what's the matter dog breath it's that all you got?."

" you will pay for this!,serpentimon attack him!." He ordered serpentimon

Well,this is not good,serpentimon begin attacked us with his tail

" I'm not letting you!."

GeoGreymon catch serpentimon tail and threw him in the air

"now Gaogamon! GeoGreymon! finish him!."

" Spiral Blow!."

" Mega Flame!."

GeoGreymon and Gaogamon using combined attack to defeat serpentimon and serpentimon return into DigiEgg

" Taichi!,now finish cerberumon!."

"you got it!."

[charging complete!]

" take this dog breath!, Buster Cannon Max!."

The buster responded by launching a flurry of blue energy burst into cerberumon

" do you think that will stop me?,Hell Fire!." Cerberumon used his breath to stop the energy cannon but the energy cannot be stopped by his breath and made a way from dark flame,and hit the cerberumon who can't dodge.

" impossible!,I can't be defeated by this! Arrrrrrrrgh!." Cerberumon defeated and turned into DigiEgg

" we did it!."

[it's because our combined strength we can defeated him]

"so how I can turned into normal again?." I asked X

[raise up your hand just like you activated me ,and shout "Digilink Offline!" the armor will react and you will turned into normal again]

I raised up my hand and shouted " Digilink!,Offline!."

I was blinded by blue light and when the light faded I was turned into normal

" thanks a lot X,so can you tell who you are?,and why do you know my crest?."

[I'll tell you other time but for now let's meet them]

I nodded walked to Masaru's group maybe after this ended X will told me eveything

" thanks for your assistance taichi." Yoshino thanked me

" yeah,without you we can't accomplished our mission."

"it's okay now can you help me find Giro?."

"there's no need to find me….."

We turned and saw Giro walked to us

"Giro! You're safe!."

"of course I am, who do you think I am?." He said

"now back to business,we can talk later,but now let's go to the D.A.T.S HQ." tohma told us

"sounds like good plan."

" hey wait a minute!,my bike just blowed because of that reploid digimon how can I go to D.A.T.S?."

" don't worry Taichi we'll give you a ride to D.A.T.S"

"sweet!,thanks tohma so, can we leave now?."

He nodded and we leaving this place,I can't wait to see D.A.T.S Headquarter.

~ no one pov ~

Unknown Place

" so cerberumon was failed….."

"yes my master,he failed us what a disgrace."

"I see,but what matter now Is that choosen one."

A group of human and digimon come together in a dark place but the face of the digimon or human can't be see 're now facing the master

" so what is our next plan?" said a human

" we will make a bait to draw the choosen one and then we will take D-Metal for good." Said his master

" for now find the location about the other four D-Metal."

"four?,is that supposed to be fiveD-Metal?."

"no my child,the red D-Metal the model Z was taken by other human." His master answered

" other human?" asked a digimon

" yes a human…."

" master,let me be the one who will draw the attention of D.A.T.S and then I'll take the D-Metal to you…." Said a human who walked into his master

"very well my child,do not disappoint me…"

"yes my master, I'll show them the power of Pseudo D-Metal."

~ Taichi pov ~

D.A.T.S Headquarter

We arrived at D.A.T.S headquarter if you ask me the headquarter was HUGE! Well that's awesome! I don't know if D.A.T.S will have a cool HQ like this.

" for now let's head into control room." Tohma show us the way into control room we nodded and followed him.

D.A.T.S Control Room

We entered the control room and I looked around to see a black and white pawnchessmons, working on the computers with their partner a two woman with purple hair and blond I saw a turtle looking digimon was walking to me and Giro and give us Tea to finally there's a man in the center of the room using his dark glasses on and a little digimon wrapped around his neck.

" I welcome you to D.A.T.S Yagami Taichi, my name is Satsuma the commander of D.A.T.S and this is my partner Kudamon." The man said introduce himself and his digimon

" it's been a while Giro…." Said Comander to Giro,wait he know Giro?

"umm, Giro you know him?." I asked Giro and he nodded

"Yes Tai,actually I was a member of D.A.T.S…."

"….WHAT YOU'RE D.A.T.S MEMBER!." I said shocked because of that revelation

"sadly,but yes I am and just like you, I have a D-Metal too." He said while showed me a black-red D-Metal to me.

"this is the D-Metal model Z."

[greetings Taichi] said Z floating in the mid air

[it's been a long time friend] X floating into Z

" so will you tell me now what is a D-Metal?." I asked

"let me answer that." Said kudamon

" A long time ago in the digital world. a war known as Maverick war begin,it was a war started by evil digimon named Weilmon,he and his minions spread fear and despair into digital world for almost thousand year it make digital world fall into an endless the resistance, a group who led by six reploid digimon X-Mon,Zeromon,Harpuiamon,Leviamon,Fenrimon,and Phantomon begin their struggle against Weilmon to free the digital world from Weilmon Evil hand.

In their final battle the resistance vs Weilmon the six digimon sacrifice themselves to delete Weilmon . and then the D-Metal was created by Cielmon using the six DNA from X-Mon Zeromon Harpuiamon Leviamon Fenrimon and was created to protect the digital world from evil only the choosen one who can use the power of D-Metal."

[yes we was created by Cielmon and I choose you because I can feel your crest of courage resonating with me and made you as my partner.]

" I see,how about the other D-Metal?."

[I don't know,maybe they are in the digital world still in sleeping mode waiting to be awaken] Z answered.

"and I Taichi we would like you to join D.A.T.S,we need you to protect the digital world and human world from any harm,with your experience as a digidestined you have know about our existence as a digimon and digital world,so would you like to join D.A.T.S?." Kudamon asked me

Joining D.A.T.S?,I don't know if I ready to protect digital world again,and without Agumon…..but with X as my partner I believe it's my time to back in action as the choosen one of memories has passed in digital world, the feeling of great adventure still echoed in my heart,be ready Digital World!,Yagami Taichi the digidestined,no the choosen of D-Metal will Rock your world!.

" count me in….i promise to protect digital world!." I said with determined eyes

" are you sure about thisTai?." Giro asked me

" yes,Giro because of me Agumon was dead,I don't want to be a helpless boy I want to protect everyone! With my power! With my courage!." I answered Giro

" well I can stop you,I'll support you Tai."

" thanks a lot Giro."

" very well, welcome to D.A.T.S Yagami Taichi." He said

To be continued…..

Done! don't forget to hit the review button

And if you want to ask just ask!

I will answer your question! Regarding my fanfic if you want to give an idea I will gladly accept yours awesome idea! And sorry for the bad grammar English is not my main language

I was thinking about making an opening sequence for this fanfic but I don't know which song I'll use,so please give me your idea!

Kyogami Offline!.


	4. Chapter 4 : The true power of choosen on

DIGIMON:ZX

* * *

Kyogami! Has arrived

Sorry if I'm late updating Digimon ZX, I got little busy but I'm not abandoning my story!

Before we start let's do the disclaimer first!

Digimon owned by akiyoshi hongo

Megaman or Rockman owned by capcom

I don't own nothing except my story!

"this is" talking

'this is' thinking

[this is] D-metal sound

Before that I'll give you some information about Reploid Digimon : Reploid digimon is an Artificial Machine type Digimon that was created by using DNA from other digimon,creating a new type of digimon who's different from the DNA that was used to created Reploid 's unknown to D.A.T.S who's creating them.

* * *

Opening Sequence: Escape by Hemenway

We saw Six D-Metals Floating in the sky and Taichi was running below them.

(Escape kono kaze ni, namida o nose)

Then The six D-Metals was descending to the ground floating into Taichi.

(kareru made supiido agete)

Taichi Grab The X D-Metals as he continued running and the other D-Metals following him.

(tobikoete ikeru kitto kotae wa)

Behind Taichi Masaru,Tohma,and Yoshino with their partner was running following Taichi as They saw a cliff in front of him.

(haruka na ano sora no mukou)

Taichi jumping and Digimerging with D-Metal X as a logo "Digimon ZX" (デジモン:ゼックス） appeared and the other D-metal floating beside the logo.

(kotae ga mitsukaranai koko de wa)

The scene changed as Taichi standing in the crowded people.

(tameiki o tsuite sora o miru)

Then Taichi look into the sky as image of his old partner agumon began disappear a tear was escaped from taichi eyes.

(aoku somerareta hitomi no oku de,kagayaiteru no wa)

We saw flashback when Taichi was being forgetted by his friend and his family and made Taichi Run away

(doko demo yukeru, yume o miteru)

Taichi was running in the night when the rain fall from the sky

(jibun na no sa)

As taichi running in front of him he saw all D.A.T.S member and Giro his brother figure and taichi walked to them

(Escape)

Taichi transformed with D-Metal X

(kono kaze ni, negai wo nosete)

with Masaru group taichi began fighting the army of reploid digimon and a group of human with Pseudo D-Metal

(nobashita te wa asu o egaku)

Taichi using other D-Metal Performed Double DigiMerge forming ZX,HX,FX,And PX

(mou kowaku nado nai)

As Taichi riding his bike a silhouette of Digidestined began appeared one by one

(namida no ato)

Then scene changed to D.A.T.S headquarter as a silhouette of D.A.T.S member appeared one by one

(nijiiro ni somatte tondeyuku)

A child Taichi running with Agumon then changed with Taichi Running With his ZX armor then behind him he saw a smilling agumon as he slowly disappear

(ano sora no mukou)

Taichi With All D.A.T.S member looked into the sky and below them we saw a large D.A.T.S symbol

* * *

Chapter 4 : The true power of choosen one!,the birth of ZX!

~ Taichi pov ~

It's been five months since we joined D.A.T.S not we but me,since Giro rejoined as former D.A.T.S about Giro Digimerge,Giro armor was Red Armor which seemed to emphasize offensive than defensive. A black visor covered his eyes,and in his hand,a long green beam saber. His armor is mainly for short range attack different from me who mainly for mid range attack based.

Today we receive a disturbance signal in shinjuku and Comander gave us a order to see what happen on there's a digimon accident this will be our job to stop that. I was dressed in D.A.T.S uniform who mainly dark blue uniform consist of dark blue jacket with a red armband on my left,I unbuttoned my jacket to saw my white shirt with symbol of courage in the middle.a blue baggy pants and a blue sneakers finally my google on my head.

After we arrived on shinjuku,we separated to gather information about the disturbance I was in front of abandoned warehouse.

" hmm,the signal was getting stronger here…X do you feel the presence of digimon?." I asked my trusted D-Metal.

[yes I can feel it, the signal is getting stronger,let's enter the warehouse now]

" ok,but first…"

I took my comunication to send a message to Tohma for a backup incase the digimon I'll deal later are stronger digimon and I can't handle it by myself.

" Tohma can you hear me?."

" loud and clear,so did you find anything?." He asked me

" I got the signal on abandoned warehouse in cordinate XV-67."

" you got it,we'll come to you and Taichi…."

" yes Tohma?."

"don't try anything stupid."

" yes sir."

Ok,here goes nothing I stepped slowly to the abandoned warehouse.

Abandoned Warehouse

I opened the door of the warehouse and I got in,but I don't see anything.

[ Tai it better be if we Digimerge to avoid danger ] X said to me

"right let's do this.."

I took X from my left pocket and I taking a deep breath before saying the magic word.

" DIGIMERGE !." I shouted

[ Digilink Established!,D.I.G.I SYSTEM Online! ]

I was surrounded by blue light and I can feel the armor begin attached to me and when the light was faded I'm completely in my armor mode.

[ Digimerging complete !]

"ok,let's get wild!."

we began searching the digimon in the warehouse,but still got nothing but we don't want to stop now!,this is our job,we must secure the wild digimon. When we go to the 2nd floor there's something strange occurred.

" this is weird…."

[ yes,it is I sense the presence of the digimon,keep searching Tai]

"you got it."

Suddenly it's getting cold, I don't know why this happening but I must I want to started walk the floor turned into icy floor and I can't control my movement.

" what's happening?!,why the floor turned into ice?."

[Tai be careful,there's a digimon behind you!]

" what?,where?."

When I turned behind I saw a blue creature standing in front of me his body was made by 100% ice,and if touch him,I'm sure I'll turned into solid ice or maybe delicious ice cream with Taichi Yagami Flavor.

" X, do you know,this digimon?."

[ yes he's an Ice Meramon]

"a meramon?,but why he was made from ice?,what I know is a meramon was made from flame?."

[no tai he's a different type be careful]

Ice Meramon began attacking me with his breath,with fast I dodge his attack but what I saw in horor everything turned into solid ice because of his is not good I can't focus attacking him because of the icy floor,I can't control my movement.

"it's hard to shoot him with this ice floor!."

[keep focus Tai]

"how can I focus?!,I can't pointed the X-Buster to him."

[ just ran through the wall ]

" what?."

[ just do it]

Okay,it's not good thing if I keep running on icy floor so I decided to run straight into the wall but it's hard to running with this condition and ice meramon was chasing me from keep attacking me with his icy breath.

" I've reached the wall what should I do next?." I asked X

[ jump into the wall your armor will response your movement and you will know a technique called Wall dash,with this you can tap jump in the wall]

Without thinking I quickly jump into the wall and X was right my armor react itself and I can tap into the this is cool!,with this I can attack Ice Meramon without worry.

" take this blue guy!, X Cannon!." I began shooting him with my X buster and he began screaming

"graaaaaoooooo!."

[now Tai finish this now,return ice meramon into digi egg!]

The X buster began charging its energy into max and I'm aimed the X buster to Ice meramon

"this is it Buster Cannon max!."

The X buster release the blue energy and the energy flying straight into Ice Meramon.

"Graoowwwwww!" Ice meramon shouted in pain because of my attack before he dissolve into particle of data and returned into digi egg.

"mission accomplished!"

I walked to Digi egg and grabbed the egg before sending a message to other D.A.T.S, I took out my communicator and began calling Tohma.

"Tohma, I finished contaminated the wild digimon will you come here now?"

" what?,you did that?! How many time I must told you if you find the wild digimon send a message to us!" Tohma scolded me

"yeah sorry,force of habit."

"…anyway I'll come in a few minute,just to make sure keep the Digi Egg!"

"yes sir." I turned off the communicator

"DigiLink Off Line!" a blue light surrounded me and I can feel the armor was detached itself from my body,when the light completely faded I was returned to normal again.

"now we waiting here X."

[ok,Tai]

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of Tokyo tower…..a boy was standing there alone watching the scenery of city

"it's beautiful,but sad it will burned into nothing." The boy said

Then a digimon was appeared behind him

"the preparation was complete,what is your command?"

"is that so?,we'll commence the operation , you'll lure the D.A.T.S member here and then we crush them."

" yes sir." The digimon disappear like a gust of wind then the boy continued watching the scenery again from the top of Tokyo tower

"soon I'll see the power of the legendary D-Metal." The boy said as he looked an object in his left hand a black object who resemble a dragon digimon

* * *

Return to Tai POV

D.A.T.S Headquarter

We returned to the base and give our report to the Commander while The Digi Egg was transported to Digital World

" good job everyone you've done well,and Taichi Don't do anything reckless again you hear me?" the commander looking at me with his deadly eye

"Yes sir!" I said in fear because the commander was scary,yes very scary

" That's all you may returned now." Said kudamon

When the briefing was done,I talk to commander and told him I have some urgent business and he gave a permission. I went to parking lot who located in the basement and I took my trusted bike and I went out.

* * *

_Flashback about two days ago (Taichi P.O.V)_

_I was playing a game in game center with Masaru,he was a good player in fighting game so he won't lose so easily_

"_c'mon Taichi show me what you got!" _

"_Damn!,You're good in this,I lose."_

"_of course,I'm Masaru the best fighter in japan!" masaru said with proud_

"_whatever you say Masaru…." Suddenly as I having a chat with Masaru my Phone was ringing and I took out my phone and I saw a message :_

_To: __**Taichi Yagami**_

_From : __**?**_

_Taichi yagami the former digidestined I want to meet with you,I need to tell you something important about digital world,we will meet in pier near Tokyo two days from now._

_It's nice to see you again_

_Who is this guy?,have I met him before? But I can't ignore this message,let's wait two days from now first thing first : Defeat masaru in fighting game!_

_Flashback end_

Arrived at Tokyo pier I waiting someone who sending a message to me two days ago,to tell the truth I don't want everybody from Odaiba find me. I still can't forgive them but my family…. I still don't know about them, I wonder how mom and dad doing now?.

" I see you've came Taichi." Said someone with familiar voice

Turned around I saw Genai in his white robe(from adventure 02)

"Genai?,is that you?,how can you find my number?" I asked him

" I have my way Taichi ,but I still can't believe you've been choosen as a D-Metal user by X seeing how you depressed from Agumon." Genai Said

"I must overcome my sadness in order to become stronger Gen,So is there something you want to tell me?" I asked Genai.

" yeah,it's about a group of human and Digimon called 'heaven judgment' I don't know much about this group,but their target are remaining D-Metal in the digital world the D-Metal model H,L,F and P."

Crap I forgot about the remaining D-Metal I must find them before they found it .

"but Gen,you know I can't entered Digital World without D3 digivice well, maybe D.A.T.S can but I need find another way without bothering them." I told Genai but he chuckled

"that's why Taichi I want to give you this." Genai said as he gave a Watch to me,it looked like an ordinary watch and why the screen blank?,is this thing broken?.

"that's a D-Transver a device who allow you to entered Digital World with your own will also it can store the other D-Metal to D-Transver." Explained Genai.

As he explained the function of D-Transver my Comunicator was ringing…..Bad timing I hope we don't have a major I took out my communicator from my pocket.

"Taichi this is Giro!,you must go to Tokyo Tower!,it was attacked by reploid digimon we have arrived at the tower,get here quickly!"

"What?!,ok I'm on my way." As I turned off the communicator and ran to my bike

"Gen,we'll met again i have an urgent business."as I started my bike engine and Genai nodded he now something dangerous will happen and by seeing his expression I can tell he look worried.

[it's nice to meet you Genai,don't worry I will protect Taichi] X said

"and one more thing Genai,please don't tell th other I'm here especially my family,just give me a time." As I leaving Genai and speed up my bike at the full speed on the road as I rode my bike X was floating beside me then I catch it with my left hand as I keep the balance of my bike I moved my other hand closer to D-metal to perform Digimerge.

[let's do it Taichi!]

" you got it DIGIMERGE!" I shouted

[ Digilink Established!,D.I.G.I SYSTEM Online! ]

I was surrounded by blue light and the armor begin attached to me and when the light was faded I was completely in my armor mode.

[ Digimerging complete !]

"let's get wild X!,and Reploid Digimon Stop us if you can!" I said while riding my bike at the full speed.

* * *

_Eyecatch #1 (We saw a child Taichi from the back but when he turned around he changed into old taichi as logo Digimon ZX appeared)_

_Eyecatch #2 ( Taichi Transformed into Model X then beside him a logo Digimon ZX appeared)_

* * *

_At Tokyo Tower Giro P.O.V_

We're now fighting the reploid digimons who attacking Tokyo Tower I keep slashing the enemy with Z saber who came to my way and the other holding of the enemy on the other side I just hope they safe,as I keep destroying the enemy I saw a boy in front of me standing between the Reploid Digimon and the boy just keep staring at me.

"what are you doing here?,it's dangerous you need to get out from here." I told him but the boy keep silent

[be careful Giro there's something strange about this kid] Z told me

"what?,are you sure about that Z?"

Then the boy began talk

"where's the real choosen one?" he asked me, he know about the choosen one?!,this is bad they only want to lure Taichi to came here

" I don't know what are you talking about." I lie to him

"then die." The boy Said as he took out a strange object,wait….. that's look like a D-Metal I have a bad feeling about this

"Begone,DigiMerge" the boy was enveloped in black aura

"it can't be a DigiMerge?!" I said while watched in horror as I saw a black armor began attaching to him when the black aura was faded the boy now in his armor mode,his armor resemble Black WarGreymon but it was designed to fit his body

"how can't you do that?!,that's not D-Metal!"

"you're right this is the power of the Pseudo D-Metal model Black WarGreymon!,now die fake choosen one!" he said while he charging at me with the full speed ,he began attacking me with his Claw from his armor and I countered it's attack using my Z Saber but his power are much stronger than me,so I was pushed back by his attack.

"is that all you got?,then take this…..Spiral Flame!" he said while Producing a wind of black flame from his right hand and threw it to my direction, I quickly dodge the flame but he made another Spiral flame as he began floating on the sky,he shoot out a barrage of spiral flame again.

[Giro be careful this is not an ordinary battle!] Z said.

" I know Z." this is troublesome…..

* * *

Meanwhile outside Tokyo tower Masaru group was holding Reploid Digimon from destroying Tokyo tower Masaru keep punching the reploid digimon and his partner GeoGreymon helping him.

"Masaru you and Geogreymon take care the Enemy from West side while me on the east side and Yoshino evacuate the civilian from here!" said Tohma giving Instruction to his friend and both nodded

"let's go Geogreymon!"

"Sunflowmon c'mon."

"Gaogamon!"

The three digimon nodded and began attacking the enemy GeoGreymon with his Mega flame burned the enemy into fried digimon and Gaogamon blowing his enemy using Spiral they keep attacking an unknown digimon was watching name is Yaksamon a digimon who wielding two wooden took long enough time for this so he began launching his attack on run straight to Masaru.

"look out Masaru behind you!" Tohma said

"What?!" Masaru looked behind and saw Yaksamon ready to attack him with his sword

"Aniki!" GeoGreymon can't do anything because the direction was too far

"die human Two wielding sword style!" said yashamon pointed his sword at Masaru before he can reach masaru, a sound of Cannon can be heard from was a blue energy flying straight to Yaksamon sending him backward.

"arrghhh!, show yourself pathetic human!" Growl Yaksamon.

"of course it's me! Who else?" said familiar voice it was Taichi who wearing his Armor ready to strike his opponent.

* * *

_Change to Taichi P.O.V_

'Thanks God I made in time,now to save the other' as I ran to them

"guys!,are you okay?"I asked them

"yeah,thanks for watching my back Taichi!" said masaru while I give him a nice pose

"where's Giro?, I don't see him."

"he 's up there,you need to help him while we handle this digimon!"said yoshino." ok see you guys." I nodded to them as I used speed dash to increase my speed at running leaving them for me Giro I'll come to save you!.

* * *

_Back to Masaru Group No One P.O.V_

"ok it's time for next battle are you ready GeoGreymon?" asked Masaru to GeoGreymon

"of course aniki!,let's do this!"

"do you think you can beat me?,The Great Yaksamon?" he said while laughing

"shut up we'll beat you!" said Masaru as he began glowing Orange Tohma and Yoshino who saw this take a step back.

"yoshino keep focusing on your task, I'll handle the remaining enemy while Masaru beat Yaksamon." Said Tohma to yoshino and she nodded

"Let's go Gaogamon!"

" yes Master!" said Gaogamon while he charging at the remaining enemy.

"let's go GeoGreymon!" shouted Masaru

_Playing digimon savers evolution theme Ikuo_Believer_

Masaru took out his digivice as he pointed to his enemy, a word "Perfect Evolution" can be seen from masaru digivice masaru was engulfed by Orange DigiSoul his right hand was raised up to the orange digisoul was focused into Masaru Right hand and when it was stored to his right hand he put all of his digisoul into his Digivice.

"DigiSoul!,Full Charge!" shouted masaru, then a light was came out from his digivice screen aiming at GeoGreymon.

"GeoGreymon Digivolve to….Rize Greymon!" said GeoGreymon digivolving into Rize Greymon his appearance was changed. a red armor on his body with red metallic wing,Metalic head with an orange hair on his back,a metalic tail at the end of his tail,end finally a deadly revolver attached on his right hand.

We can see Rize Greymon ready to attack his opponent.

" you think by digivolving into next stage evolution can beat me?,think again!". Said Yaksamon as he ran straight to Rize Greymon and began attacking him with his sword but it was stopped by Rize Greymon left hand.

"you will pay for attacking aniki from behind!,take this rising destroyer!" shout Rize Greymon as his metallic wing shoot out a cannon hitting Yaksamon in the process make him falling backward.

"You've done well,but do you think that will hurt me so much?,think again!." Said Yaksamon as he began attacking Rize Greymon with his Sword in his Greymon who saw this,Running Straight into Yaksamon .

"Take this!,_ Ittouryoudan!" said Yaksamon as he _Crosses his swords and fires a shock wave to Rize Greymon.

"dodge it Rize Greymon!" Ordered Masaru.

RizeGreymon jumping as he began Flying to Dodged Yaksamon Attack.

"time to end this! Sword freak!,Trident Revolver!" shouted Rize Greymon as he began shooting Yaksamon using his revolver.

Yaksamon who can't dodge the bullet was hit by three bullet at once,then he screamed.

"do you…..think by defeating me…..,you can stop us?...,let me tell …..you something: this is just a bait…. to lure the choosen one …here so we can't take his D-metal" said yaksamon in before he turned into DigiEgg.

"Tohma did you hear that too?!" said Yoshino which responed by tohma

"yeah,we must need to follow taichi!" said tohma but they were surrounded by a Reploid Digimon making them unable to move.

"damn,we can't move we need to defeat them as fast as possible…..i hope you're save Taichi,Giro." Said Tohma.

_End of the song_

* * *

_Back to Taichi POV_

I keep destroying the incoming Reploid Digimon who's keep coming into my way,I need to run fast because I have a really bad feeling about this.

"X can you feel the signature From model Z?" I asked X

[ about 10m ahead just keep running ] answered X.

Nodded,I continued Running as fast as possible

"Arrrgggggh!" a voice can be heard from distance it can't be,is that a Giro voice?. I saw Giro lying on the ground and above was a boy dressed in….WHAT Black WarGreymon Armor?!.

"Giro!" I said as I began shooting the man who attacking Giro but he dodge my attack

"so you've come the real choosen one Taichi Yagami the Former DigiDestined of Courage." Said the boy in monotone voice.

"Giro,are you allright?" I asked Giro when I saw him,his armor was badly destroyed damn it how powerful this Guy?!,he can't defeat Giro so easily.

"I'm okay,listen Taichi you need to get out from here,their objective was to capture you and took your D-Metal along with mine." Ordered Giro

"What?!,how can you say that I've come the long way to save you!. I will fight beside you!" I said with determined as I looking at him with determined eye.

"no,Taichi he was Stronger than you!,you need to get out from here!" said Giro.

"then I'll show you!" as I began running to the boy leaving Giro lying on the ground.

"Taichi!"

* * *

_No one POV_

"who are you and how do you know about me?" asked Taichi

"my name is Ryou From Heaven Judgment!,show me what you got Choosen One!" said Ryou as he began disappeared in flash, then he appeared behind Taichi kicked him in the process.

"Damn it!,he's fast!" said Taichi as he countered using his X-Buster as he began shooting Ryou but he dodge it with easily.

"is this the power of Choosen One?,what a weak…." Said Ryou which made Taichi angry.

"I will show you!,Buster Cannon Max!" shouted Taichi as he using his powerful attack to Ryou,but he chuckled when the energy came straight to him by using his right hand, he dispelled Taichi energy Cannon.

[ our powerful attack….] said X

"was stopped?!" Taichi can only standing there doing nothing he was completely in shock, 'he's so powerful' thought taichi.

"I was expecting you Choosen One,but this is what I got?,you are a pathetic let me show you the real power!" as he began creating a ball of flame from his hand as the flame slowy turned bigger.

"take this! Dark Gaia Force!"shouted Ryou as he throwing the ball of flame into Taichi but taichi can't walk because he was he began closing his eyes ready to receive the attack.

'am I going to dead?' thought Taichi as he embracing his dead.a second has passed but nothing happened when taichi opened his eyes as he watching in horror, he saw saw Giro who using himself to Protect Taichi from Ryou attack despite how badly injured him his armor was really destroyed leaving his armor on his body and few on his leg.

"Giro? Why did you do this?" asked Taichi but Giro Didn't say anything.

"so ,the fake choosen one was saving this isn't stopping me from attacking you!" as he began flying.

"Spiral Flame!" said Ryou as he releasing a barrage wind of Flame to taichi which made his head armor was destroyed then he was lying on the ground.

"hahahaha you're pathetic Taichi Yagami!,as a token of my Gratitude I will let the reploid kill you!.Reploid! kill them both and take the D-Metals!" said Ryou as he ordered the Reploid digimons to kill Taichi and Giro.

"damn I can't move!,I need to do something!,before they kill us!" said Taichi

[ it's no use your body was badly injured you can draw out my power with your condition ] said X to Taichi.

X's voice was shaky, and Taichi remembered that Ryou's attack had injured the D-Metal.

"Then, I think we're done for, X. I…I can't move at all." And he really couldn't. Even if his Partner had cooperated, he was just so...so utterly exhausted that his body woundn't respond. As such, it was barely enough for him to move his head when he heard Giro voice.

"N-never…give up…Taichi. You…still have something you must protect…"

"Giro! You're awake! Can you move? We need to get out of here!"

Giro issued a pained chuckle. "I wish I could, but I can't. Sorry."

"Well think, Giro! We need to find a way out of this!"

Giro, had a way out, but he don't know this will work or not.

_"Model Z, it's time. I want you to lend your strength to Taichi from now on"._

[ Do you realize what that means, Giro? Your body was badly injured by Ryou's attack. Only my innate power is keeping you. If you give me up, you will fall into coma ] Z said.

" I know Z because I wasn't a choosen one,this is the price that I have to pay." Said Giro

[ I have told you before you are not a choosen one but you just smiled. And said "until Taichi know he's the choosen one I will fight to protect him." ]

"yeah I know because,he share the same pain as I do….he was neglected by his friend and his family even his partner digimon was dead to protect him,Please Z let me do this….." said Giro

Model Z was silent.

[Very well Giro as you wish ]

"Z, I want you to promise me, no, swear to me that you'll do what you can to keep Taichi safe. I want your word, the word of Model Z, which has never been broken."

Silence followed his statement.

[ As long as Taichi is under my care, I swear I shall never fail him ]

"…Thank you, my old friend." Smiled Giro

[ As one warrior to another, I shall never forget your courage, Giro. But you'd best say something to Taichi, because I don't know how long you will be wake from your coma from using me.]

"Giro!?" Giro realized that Taichi was practically yelling at him. The Reploid Digimons were uncomfortably close now, about fourteen feet away.

"Taichi… I want you to listen. I'm going to give you Model Z. I want you to use his power to get out of here safely, understood?"

"But Giro, what about y-"

"Don't worry about me, Taichi. I want you to get out of this, okay?"

"B-but…"

"Model X, Model Z, I'm counting on you two to keep him safe even we are not related by blood he's my little brother, understood?"

He already had Z's answer. X said nothing, but Giro knew X wouldn't let him down, either.

"G-Giro!? Don't you even _think_ abou-" Taichi want to said something but was stopped by Giro

"Taichi,I have told you before you are my brother even we are not related by I promise to protect you,so as your big brother I will sacrifice my own will to keep my little brother safe." Said Giro.

Taichi started to stammer out another argument, but Giro swiftly cut him off.

" Taichi, I want you to promise me that you'll keep going, no matter what. Keep fighting, and finish what I don't worry about me I will not die because of this. _Promise me that you won't ever give up_."

"…"

"…"

"…A-alright…I promise."

Giro smiled. "Good. I expect you to do your best, then. Don't let me, or D.A.T.S, or anyone else down."

"Z, it's time."

[ Very well…I won't fail you,I'll see you soon my friend.]

There was a flash, and Model Z appeared over Giro. Leaving Giro lying unconscious on the ground.

"Giro! GIRO!"

[Taichi , this is your chance! With Model Z's combined power, you might be able to defeat those reploid digimons! But… I can't guarantee if your body will survive the strain of our combined power…] X said.

"…." Taichi was said nothing.

[ This is your choice Taichi. You and you alone can make it. Do you have the will to fight? Do you have what it takes to continue as the Choosen one? ]

"…"

Taichi was silent. The D-Metals were silent as well. The only sound was the Reploid Digimons charging their weapons to fire.

"…"

"…Yes."

The single word split the silence like a knife.

"Yes! I can keep going! I promised I would never give up, and I won't, ever! Model X! Model Z! _Lend me your power_!"

That was all Z needed. Z went to Taichi without question.

The area was engulfed in light.

* * *

_At D.A.T.S HQ_

"Comander! We've picked up a huge energy surge coming from top of Tokyo Tower!"

" That's where Giro and Taichi are supposed to be! Can you identify the source of the energy?"

"Hang on…" operator blinked. "Uh,Comander? You are not going to like this…"

Operator projected the data onto the main screen. Clearly visible were the energy signatures, and their corresponding matches: Models X and Z.

"C-Comander! The energy has just jumped exponentially! Wait, more than that! No, it's still increasing!"

"Comander, two new energy signatures have appeared at X and Z's location. Their signatures are immense! Far greater than either D-Metals!"

kudamon didn't listen. he saw the signatures on the screen. They were Digimon in origin, which sent tremors through him. There were only a handful of Digimons anywhere that could project anywhere near that level of power, and all of them were dead.

* * *

Back to taichi

As taichi was engulfed by blue and red light he feel a burst of power entered him. Red armor appeared around him and began attached to him. Taichi was given golden hair while green circuits appeared on his helmet. Taichi received a new weapon. ZX Saber, a saber for close range combat and ZX Magnum, a gun for long range combat.

"Double DigiMerge!,Model ZX!" Taichi Said

[ our powers now are yours Taichi used it Well! ] said ZX. (because they merging as one )

"what he can digimerge with two D-Metals?" said Ryouwas shocked in the fact that a human can using Two D-Metals at once .

"ZX Saber!" shouted Taichi as ZX saber appeared on his right hand he began slashing Reploid Digimons,then a group of Reploid Digimons went to taichi as he began focusing the energy on his ZX Saber.

"ZX Saber!,Slash Strike!" shouted Taichi as he releasing and energy blade from his ZX Saber destroying the Reploid Digimons in the process.

"you're the interesting one Taichi Yagami." Said Ryou as Taichi looked at him

"I will retreat for now…see you the Choosen one." Said Ryou as he was engulfed by white light as taichi running to him,it was too late he was disappear in the flash.

"wait!" Said Taichi

[ let's carry Giro first we will deal with him later] Taichi nodded

He walked to Giro then he carried him.

"don't worry Giro I promise I will be stronger and protect everyone that I love…" Said Taichi as carried Giro.

To be continued.


End file.
